1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic bottles have been used as liquid containers for motor oil, automatic transmission fluid and the like. Typically, the containers hold about one quart or one liter of liquid and are closed by a threaded cap. The containers typically have had a rectangular footprint, usually because this provides an efficient configuration for packing in cartons and on shelves. Variations have occurred in portions of the container to improve packaging and displaying. In spite of the variations, there remains a need for functional improvements, particularly to improve its strength and handling.